A prueba de fuego
by Skate Panda
Summary: Tras asistir a un torneo de surf en lava, la Princesa Flama y Finn se enfrentarán a grandes retos que pondrán a prueba su amor, ahora ellos deberá demostrarse confianza y coraje para superar todas las pruebas y desmotivaciones que el reino de fuego les ofrecerá. **Fic. muy romántico y cursi, no olviden dejar comentarios y dar en favoritos**
1. Chapter 1

**Hola linda gente que está paseando por esta historia, apuesto a que muchos como yo quieren que Finn y la Princesa Flama regresen a su noviazgo, bueno esperemos que sí, ha sido de mucha utilidad inspirarme en este par jeje, espero que esta historia que estaré escribiendo a menudo sea bien recibida y claro me gustaría saber sus opiniones más sinceras de lo que piensan, venga no les tomará mucho tiempo no más de 3 minutos por comentario, bueno espero que lo hagan please, por lo mientras disfruten de este primer capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Todo era paz y tranquilidad en una hermosa tarde en Ooo, su noviazgo avanzaba con mucha dedicación y esfuerzo y como fruto la confianza y el amor estaban bien balanceados, Finn se encontraba en la casa de su novia la cual dijo le iba a dar una gran sorpresa esa tarde.<p>

-Mmm huele muy rico- dijo Finn con una venda en sus ojos

-Espero que te guste la hice con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño- hablaba la princesa poniendo delante de él un plato

-Por Glob está riquísima- decía el joven con entusiasmo al probarla- princesa he probado cosas muy deliciosas pero sin duda esta sopa es exquisita- dijo Finn quitándose la venda de los ojos

-¿En serio te gustó?- preguntó entusiasmada uniendo sus dos manos cerca de su pecho

-Mmm sin duda alguna princesa, en tu otra vida tuviste que haber sido la mejor cocinera de todo Ooo- le dijo el muchacho tomando más sopa

-Gracias por tus comentarios Finn, me hacen sentir especial

Ella se acercó y le dio un leve beso en sus labios, el chico dejó la cuchara a un lado y la tomó con delicadeza por el cuello para darle otro beso hasta que de repente tocaron la puerta de la casa.

-Jum me pregunto quién podrá ser

-¿Me engañas con otro chico?- le dijo Finn divertido con una cara pícara

-Claro que sí, le dije que no llegará hasta después del anochecer pero es impaciente- respondió con diversión la chica

-Válgame tendré que darle una lección para que sepa que solo eres mía- decía el chico tomándola por la cintura

-Entonces creo que no abriré la puerta

Se estaban a punto de besar otra vez pero la puerta tocó de nuevo interrumpiendo aquel beso.

-Creo que mejor abro- habló coquetamente la princesa

-Te estaré vigilando de cerca- le dijo Finn con media sonrisa

La princesa sonrió y le dio un beso fugaz para después dirigirse a la puerta y abrir, al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver a un mensajero del reino de fuego, Finn no dudó nada y corrió hasta el susodicho para impedir cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?- preguntó el humano desconfiado

-Sir Finn no se preocupe por nada no he venido desde tan lejos para llevarme a la Princesa Flama ni nada por el estilo

-¿Entonces que se le ofrece?- cuestionó esta vez la chica

-Su padre me ha enviado para darle una carta muy especial princesa- decía el mensajero

Dentro de su valija sacó una carta y se la entregó a la princesa la cual la miró con preocupación.

-Ahora me retiro, buenas tardes… Sir Finn, Princesa Flama

Y con esto el mensajero se retiró del lugar, la pareja entró a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala común.

-¿Y bien qué esperas? Ábrela- habló con ansias su novio

-Yo amm, preferiría no hacerlo Finn

-¿Qué es algo malo?

-Am… no…

-¿Es una trampa?

-No…

-¿Entonces porque no la quieres abrir?

-Digamos que no quiero volver al reino de fuego, planteémoslo así, dejémoslo así- dijo sentándose

-Princesa te prometo que no me burlaré o diré cualquier comentario al respecto, las relaciones no funcionan si en ellas no hay confianza, te pido que confíes en mí- dijo Finn con ojos brillantes

Ella se pegó la carta al pecho por unos momentos y después la miró, suspiró profundamente y se la entregó a su novio para que la leyera, la carta decía lo siguiente:

"_Señorita Princesa Flama, el reino de fuego tiene el cordial honor de invitarla al tercer torneo de surf sobre lava el cual como cada año se realiza en reino, esperamos contar con sus asistencia" _

-Princesa ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste sobre ese dichoso torneo?- le medio reclamó el chico cuando terminó de leer

-Finn por favor no empieces, en primer lugar aún no te conocía, y en segundo entrar a ese torneo 2 años seguidos fue lo más tonto que pude haber hecho en la vida, no es otra cosa que un pretexto para ver cuánto puedes humillar a los demás, te haces malo y tus amistades se van perdiendo por que tan solo uno se esfuerza para obtener la victoria, pero no te das cuenta que lo importante es la amistad

-Entiendo todo lo que me dices princesa pero porque no lo piensas mejor, am bueno a mí me encantaría poder acompañarte y verte surfear en bikini

La princesa volteó a verlo y se sonrojó por lo que dijo.

-Ah no bueno no creas que, no pienses que me refiero a que… a soy un imbécil- decía este apenado por la gravedad de lo comentado

-Finn es que tu no entiendes, no solo es de ir y ganar como si nada, las competidoras también hacen que entre ellas mismas haya pleitos, entras al reino con 10 amigos y salen solo con 3, no me gustaría que te alejaras de mi o que me odiaras solo por un estúpido torneo- comentó la princesa abrazándolo

El joven solo acarició su espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después la tomó del mentón y la obligó a verlo.

-Princesa ¿en verdad crees que un torneo hará que me separe de ti? Por favor no digas ridiculeces, eso nunca va a pasar

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo ella con cara de preocupación

-Lo prometo…- sonrió tomándola de la mano

-Está bien, iremos…

-Guajú, espera a que Jake se entere de esto, apuesto a que le encantará ir al reino de fuego otra vez

-Ho no Finn me temo que Jake no podrá ir

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó mientras sus ánimos pausaban

-No creas que no quiero pero solo puedes ir acompañado de una persona y me temo que esa persona eres tú

-Ho entiendo… bueno no importa princesa, así tendremos más tiempo para nosotros- habló Finn sensualmente acercándose a ella

La Princesa Flama lo entendió de inmediato y siguió su juego. Al llegar hasta él pasó su dedo índice por el pecho de su novio y habló en un tono provocativo.

-Es un alivio escuchar algo como eso, pensé que como tu fama de héroe se elevaba ahora no estarías interesado en esto- dijo la princesa mirándose a sí misma mientras sonreía

Finn sonrió y se remojó los labios con su lengua.

-Tú sabes que sí…- contestó con una sexi sonrisa

-Ouu, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme

-Estaba pensando…-volvió a sonreír- que cuando la Dulce Princesa me nombre oficialmente el campeón de Ooo tal vez quisieras subir conmigo a recibir el título, me encantaría poder darte un beso en frente de todos los habitantes del reino

-Me encantaría gran héroe…

-Sugiero que comencemos a practicar

-Opino lo mismo- dijo la princesa sonriendo

Finn la tomó de la cintura y la princesa por el cuello con ambas manos, ambos se sonrieron y lentamente fueron juntando sus labios hasta que otro llamado a la puerta los interrumpió, Finn gruñó esta vez por su mala suerte y la princesa solo rió.

-¡Hermanito! Es hora de irnos ya es muy tarde, recuerda que tienes que dormirte temprano

-Jake lo arruinaste- musitó Finn ruborizado

La Princesa Flama abrió la puerta y Finn salió de la casa.

-Fue divertido este día princesa espero verte mañana- dijo el humano

-Claro Finn espero verte también mañana- sonrió ella

-¿Cuándo será el torneo para irnos?

-Un momento ¿Qué torneo?- preguntó el hermano sin tener idea de lo que se refería

-Verdaderamente ese tipo de cartas se envían un día antes de que empiecen los torneos, así que mañana nos iremos…

-¡Perfecto!- se emocionó el chico

-¿Ir a dónde?- preguntó de nueva cuenta el perro

-Es una larga historia Jake te la contaré en el camino, bueno creo que debemos irnos princesa, adiós- decía el chico llevando a empujones a su hermano

-Adiós y con cuidado

Una vez a solas la adolecente cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella meditando y recordando el año pasado el torneo de surf que había ganado, había sido una catástrofe.

_**°°Flash Back°°**_

_En el reino de fuego…_

_-¡No pienses que no sé qué hiciste princesa!- la retaba otra chica de fuego junto con un grupo de amigas detrás suyo_

_-No sé a lo que te refieres, yo no hice nada- se defendía la princesa molesta _

_-Es obvio que el concurso estaba arreglado, ambas sabemos que yo tuve que haber sido la vencedora en ese torneo_

_-¡Espero que no pienses que hice trampa!- gritó ella con sus flamas asimétricas _

_-No… tu no hiciste nada de eso… los jueces lo hicieron, pamplinas solo por ser la hija del rey te dieron la victoria, pero está bien estaré esperando ansiosa el próximo año, te juro que me vengaré de ti pequeña tramposa- terminó de hablar retirándose mientras que las demás chicas de fuego también la llamaban tramposa y se iban _

_Al quedar sola la Princesa Flama miró al suelo decepcionada y triste, lo único que hizo fue soltar una lágrima de lava y correr llorando a su habitación, al parecer estaba dolida por los comentarios que le habían hecho. _

_**°°Fin del Flash Back°°**_

-Finn, yo, tengo miedo de perderte- susurró la princesa soltando una lágrima

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal amigos? ¿Les gustó el cap.? Espero comentarios y sugerencias ya que eso será mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, recuerden que no les toma más de 3 minutos así que espero comentarios, favoritos y si está en su corazón seguir la historia, esperen la continuación nos vemos.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué hay de nuevo aventureros jóvenes? Jaja ok me callo :x, bueno antes que nada quiero saber que piensan, ¿Les agrada o no? En ese caso no tiene sentido seguir con la historia jeje, bueno sigo esperando más visitas y espero ser digna de sus comentarios okis, disfruten de lo que sigue, esto se pondrá cada vez más intenso.**

* * *

><p>Era de mañana en Ooo, el chico desde muy temprano se había levantado y comenzó a alistarse, se colocó un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa de vestir azul claro, tenía que ir elegante ya que iba a entrar y a quedarse en el reino de fuego por unos cuantos días por motivos del torneo.<p>

-Finn ¿Llevas tu cepillo para los dientes?- le preguntó Jake serenamente

-Si hermano y está todo listo, ahora vámonos por favor- insistió el joven

-Ya voy ya voy, no me apresures sabes muy bien que soy un poco viejo

-Lo lamento Jake pero estoy emocionado de ir a ver surfear a la Princesa Flama- dijo cuando salieron de la casa del árbol y comenzaron a caminar

-Muy bien Finn ahora déjame darte algunas recomendaciones

-¿He? Recomendaciones ¿De qué?- le preguntó sonrojado su hermano

-No creas que pienso cosas malas, pero a veces uno hace cosas sin planearlas, a lo que me refiero es que como vas a estar solo con tu novia no quiero que… bueno tú sabes

-Este… claro…

-Bueno con que sepas la información sobre la escalera de las citas y sepas respetar las reglas creo que no habrá ningún problema- dijo Jake mirando al horizonte

El joven no le dijo más, tan solo continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la princesa, ella se encontraba afuera con un lindo vestido que la hacía lucir muy bonita, al llegar ambos héroes la saludaron.

-¡Hola princesa!- gritó Finn al verla

-Hola chicos me alegra mucho verlos

-Princesa hay te encargo que mi hermano se cepille los dientes y que no se duerma tan tarde porque en las mañanas aparece con un genio que ni uff para que contarte, ni tú lo soportarías

La princesa soltó una risa por lo que el perro le dijo, Finn solo volteó a verlo con cara de rubor.

-¡Jake no era necesario que dijeras algo así!- lo retó molesto

-Descuida Finn no hay problema- decía la princesa- valla te ves realmente apuesto vestido así- sonrió al verlo

-A bueno este…- se sobó al nuca por el comentario- bueno gracias quiero decir… tú también te vez bonita con tu vestido

Los adolescentes se sonrojaron por los comentarios recibidos, entonces Finn agradeció a Jake mentalmente por intervenir.

-Bueno apretando el paso, si no llegarán tarde a la competencia

Los 3 caminaron por el bosque y los prados hasta que con paso lento pero seguro fueron acercándose más al reino de fuego, Jake caminaba un poco alejado de los muchachos pues no quería ser entrometido o meterse en lo que estaban hablando, tenía que dejarlos a solas.

Finalmente habían llegado ya al reino de fuego donde 2 guardias robustos y enormes custodiaban la entrada de este.

-¡Alto!- gritó uno de ellos- ¿Qué hacen en el reino de fuego?

-Venimos al concurso de surf en lava- les contestó la princesa

-Muy bien, entren, pero solo pueden entrar 2 personas, la competidora y un acompañante- decía el otro guardia

-Hay hay hay, relájese abuelo, yo solo vine a dejar a mi hermanito, Finn no olvides lo que te he dicho, no hagas travesuras y cepillas tus dientes

-¡Jake!- dijo el chico apenado

-Je je je bueno, yo ya me voy, te espero lo más pronto en la casa del árbol, princesa hay te lo encargo

-Adiós Jake, con mucho cuidado- decía ella mientras se despedía sonriendo

El perro se retiró del lugar estirándose y dando grandes zancadas mientras que los adolescentes entraron al reino de fuego, como Finn lo suponía todo se veía sumamente hermoso, parecía que esa noche se iba a llevar a cabo una ceremonia o un festival porque había muchas mesas con manteles en el reino, también había encargados que organizaban los preparativos y grandes decoraciones en el salón principal. Finn flexionó su brazo a la Princesa Flama y ella encantada lo tomó comenzando a caminar con un poco de preocupación.

La princesa le empezó a mostrar los lugares y a mencionar las personas de gran importancia en el reino, los duques, los condes y los lords así como las parejas más importantes y populares entre la realeza, también le mostró donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo de surf, el lugar era como una playa a diferencia de que en vez de agua era fuego para surfear, después de mostrarle todo y de que comieran un bocadillo que ofrecían un mayordomo se acercó a ellos.

-!Princesa Flama es un gusto contra con su asistencia en el reino de fuego!- dijo este entusiamado de verla

-Muchas gracias Burniel, mira te presento a mi novio, Finn el humano, él es el motivo por el cual esté aquí este día- le presentó la princesa

-Sir Finn es un gusto conocerlo, valla sí que es realmente apuesto, no culpo a la princesa por haberse fijado en usted

-Jajaja pues gracias por el comentario- dijo el chico sudando una gota

-Princesa, sir Finn les informo que esta noche se hará un evento en honor al tercer torneo de surf en lava, lamentablemente el evento se retrasó un poco, los veré formales en la noche, bueno a usted no sir Finn, usted se ve muy bien vestido así- dijo el mayordomo tocando su brazo

-Ha bueno, está bien- le dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba su mano de encima

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos mientras?- dijo la princesa

-No se preocupen, están totalmente libres de hacer lo que ustedes quieran hacer, vallan a un restaurante, platiquen, diviértanse, eso hasta la noche donde deberán ir bien presentables, como lo repito sir Finn usted se ve muy bien jaja, ahora por favor gócenlo, si tiene alguna duda no olviden preguntar

-Ha bueno yo, quisiera saber en dónde voy a dormir- le dijo el chico con interrogante

-Sir Finn usted dispone de 2 opciones, la primera es dormir con su pareja en la misma habitación la cual obviamente será más amplia y grande, o puede disponer de una habitación solo para usted solo en caso de que quiera darle privacidad a su novia

-Bueno, no sé qué es lo que quiera la Princesa Flama, creo que dejaré esta vez que ella elija

-No Finn, es tu decisión, en el reino de fuego se respetan únicamente las peticiones de los invitados- habló ella tranquilamente

-¿Qué tal esto? En caso de que me quedara con la princesa en la misma habitación ¿tendría aun disponible la otra también?

-Claro que sí, no hay problema en eso

-Entonces creo que elijo esa opción

-Fabuloso por favor síganme que pronto les diré en donde podrán dormir

El mayordomo de fuego guió a los adolescentes a las habitaciones del castillo hasta llegar a un gran cuarto en el cual los 3 entraron.

-Esta es la habitación que compartirá con su novia- decía saliendo de ella seguido por los jóvenes- y esta es su habitación particular en el caso de que usted o ella quieran un poco de privacidad- decía señalando una que estaba a un costado- ahora los dejo solo, recuerden que en la noche se llevará a cabo el evento así que cuento con su asistencia- y dicho esto el mayordomo bajó las escaleras del reino de fuego

-¿Y bien que quieres hacer?- preguntó el caballero

-Lo que gustes Finn hay muchas cosas y lugares a donde podamos ir, si quieres te puedo mostrar más- le dijo su novia

-Perfecto, pero ¿Qué tal si antes pasamos por algo de comer? Jaja tengo un poco de hambre

-Claro, ven conozco un lugar en donde venden comida para todas las especies de Ooo

Ambos chicos bajaron por las escaleras y se dirigieron al restaurante más prestigiado del reino de fuego.

_**Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo… **_

Las rivales de la Princesa Flama se encontraban en un grupito cerca del restaurarte donde los adolescentes tenían pensado ir, todas las chicas eran lindas y tenían anotomías muy impresionantes y similares a las de la Princesa Flama, la líder del grupo llamada Firena era la que tenía le centro de atención de las amigas.

-Si entonces como les decía esta vez espero llevarme el trofeo- presumía la chica de fuego

-Valla espero que esta vez no hagan trampa como el año pasado- decía una de ellas

-Es verdad la Princesa Flama no merecía el trofeo, sin duda alguna tú fuiste mejor que ella

-Lo sé, le dije que la próxima vez que la viera me iba a vengar- dijo Firena molesta- así que espero que haya pensado 2 veces en venir

-¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?- preguntaron 3 jovencitas

-No lo sé chicas pero algo se me ocurrirá…

En esos momentos la pareja atrajo la atención de Firena cuando rieron, los adolescentes llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa fuera de este sin saber que eran notados por las demás chicas.

-¿Ya vieron que joven tan guapo llegó al reino de fuego?- dijo Flamy una de las jóvenes que estaba con Firena

-Valla me preguntó que estará haciendo aquí- decía otra

-Es muy buenmozo

-Si en verdad lo es…- recalcó Firena mirándolo y sonriendo

De inmediato esa sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que aquel joven guapo era el acompañante de la Princesa Flama

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo con Flama?- preguntó molesta Firena al ver como Finn la ayudaba a sentarse

-Caray creo que sale con ella o algo así…- dijo Flamy

-No… eso no lo permitiré…- pausó un poco y sonrió de medio lado- ouu ya veo… así que es su novio ¿no?

-Eso parece- habló una de sus amigas

-Bueno, chicas, creo que llegó el momento de hacer pagar a Flama por hacer trampa el año pasado, jajaja- reía maliciosamente Firena mirando a la feliz pareja

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué hará Firena ahora? Bueno no lo sabremos hasta el próximo chapter jaja no se olviden de dejar comentarios y sugerencias, como que es lo que no les gusta, que les gusta o que les gustaría que pusiera, lo tomaré muy en cuenta. <strong>

**PD: Finn y la Princesa Flama tienen 16 años, no se les valla a olvidar, cuídense. **


End file.
